1999 (Prince song)
1999 is a song by Prince (musician). Lyrics {Don't worry, I won't hurt you I only want you to have some fun} I was dreamin' when I wrote this, forgive me if it goes astray But when I woke up this mornin', could've sworn it was judgment day The sky was all purple, there were people runnin' everywhere Tryin' to run from the destruction, you know I didn't even care Say say two thousand zero zero party over, oops, out of time So tonight I'm gonna party like it's nineteen ninety-nine I was dreamin' when I wrote this, so sue me if I go too fast But life is just a party and parties weren't meant to last War is all around us, my mind says prepare to fight So if I gotta die I'm gonna listen to my body tonight Yeah hey, they say two thousand zero zero party over, oops, out of time So tonight I'm gonna party like it's nineteen ninety-nine Yeah, yeah, hey People, let me tell you somethin' If you didn't come to party, don't bother knockin' on my door, oww I got a lion in my pocket and baby he's ready to roar, yeah hey Everybody's got a bomb, we could all die any day, oh But before I let that happen, I'll dance my life away, oh ho They say two thousand zero zero party over, oops, out of time (We're runnin' out of time) So tonight I'm gonna party like it's nineteen ninety-nine (We gonna, we gonna, oh) Say it one more time Two thousand zero zero party over, oops, out of time (No, no) So tonight I'm gonna party like it's nineteen ninety-nine (We gonna, we gonna) Alright, nineteen ninety-nine You say it, nineteen ninety-nine Mmm nineteen ninety-nine (Oww, nineteen ninety-nine) Don't stop it, don't stop it, say it one more time Two thousand zero zero party over, oops out of time (Yeah, yeah) So tonight I'm gonna party like it's nineteen ninety-nine (We gonna, we gonna, whoa) Yeah, nineteen ninety-nine Don't you wanna go? (Nineteen ninety-nine) Don't you wanna go? (Nineteen ninety-nine) We could all die any day (Nineteen ninety-nine) I don't wanna die, I'd rather dance my life away (Nineteen ninety-nine) Listen to what I'm tryin' to say Everybody, everybody say party Come on now, you say it party That's right, everybody say party Can't run from revelation, no (Party) Sing it for your nation, y'all (Party) (Ow!) Dreamin' when you're singin', baby (Party) Say the telephone a ringin', mama, now (Party) Come on, come on, you say (Party) Everybody, two times (Party) (Ow!) Work it down to the ground, I'm sayin' (Party) Oh baby, say it again (Ooh hoo hoo) (Party) Oh, shake your body, baby! (Party) That's right, come on, sing the song (Party) Ah aah ha (Party) That's right (Party) Got a lion in my pocket mama, say (Party) Ah, and he's ready to roar (Party) Mommy, why does everybody have a bomb? Mommy, why does everybody have a bomb? Category:Prince (musician) Category:Song Category:1982 Category:1998